


can you feel my heart beating?

by patch4



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, maybe eventual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patch4/pseuds/patch4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alluka insists she needs her own hotel room, forcing gon and killua to share one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can you feel my heart beating?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance I am not the best writer but I really love kirugon and I wrote this in writers craft today bc I needed some kirugon love.. pls leave comments/critiques!  
> 

“ _Brother_ , you’re not sharing a room with me!” Alluka whined. She puffed out her cheeks until they turned red to demonstrate her frustration.

“Alluka… why are you being so ridiculous? I’m your brother I know everything about you.” Killuas eyes rolled. Why was she getting all fussy? Alluka didn’t respond, she just stared into his eyes. When she broke away she turned to Gon, who had long lost interest in the conversation.

“Gon, you’re okay with sharing your room with my brother… right?” She smiled. Killua couldn’t understand why she was pressing this, they had shared rooms before what was the big deal?

Gon, who wasn’t listening, simply replied, “Whatever Alluka wants is okay with me!” Gon usually always agree with what Alluka wanted. They had become very close over the last few months.

“Gon!” Killua looked at him with pleading eyes. Gon replied to his best friend with a smile.

Killua sighed, “Fine whatever but Gon you’re sleeping on the couch.” He turned to grab the hotel room keys  off the table. Handing one to Alluka he warned her not to make a mess.

“Thank you brother! You too Gon!”  And with that she immediately ran towards the elevator. Killua turned to see a big dumb smile spread across Gon’s face well, _maybe it’s not that dumb_ … _._  

 

* * *

 

 Gon decided to head up to the hotel room early, leaving Killua to explore the town. Killua decided that he was going to wait for Gon to fall asleep before going up to their room.  It’s hard to be so close to someone you love, knowing they don’t love you back. No...it wasn’t that Gon didn’t love him, Killua knew he did. He just wanted Gon to love him in _that_ way. Every bone in Killuas body ached for his best friends reciprocation.

Killua had thought of telling him, he really did. But it seemed like there was never the right chance. Besides Gon and Killua together? Romantically? He laughed at the idea of it, but it stung. 

* * *

 

 The hotel room was a lot bigger than Gons back on Whale Island, but definitely smaller than the hotel room he had in Heavens Arena. Gon smiled at the memory. He and Killua had been through so much since those simpler times. But he was happy. They had become stronger, and closer than ever before. He and Killua had been together for so long Gon can almost barely remember his life before the hunter exam.  He couldn’t even explain to his friend how happy he was, that he was by his side.

As he looked around the room, he immediately took note of how much more comfortable the bed looked from the couch. _I know I said I’d take the couch but…Killua won'i be back for awhile ...he won’t mind if I warm it up a bit._ Satisfied with his resolve he jumped onto the bed. The blankets were soft against his tan skin, and warm. The mattress and pillow were lined with the smoothest silk, Gon felt like he was melting into the bed…. 

* * *

 

 After  a few hours Killua decided to go back to the hotel. Only to find the couch empty and the bed occupied . Killua wasn’t upset, or angry. He expected this. He smiled warmly at the boy who lay sound asleep in the bed. _Gon, do you know…..how important you are to me?_

Killua didn’t need to be quiet as he made his way around the room preparing for bed, changing out of his tank top into a extra large t-shirt Leorio gave him. He was about to finally go to sleep until he stopped. _Should I?_

He walked over to the side of the bed where Gon was slightly hanging out of. Funny, how vulnerable he is….Killua easily walked in the room with him even stirring. He could have killed him easily… so easily…Killua bent down…. _dumb kid_ ….leaning in closer. Gently, ever so gently, he kissed the sleeping boys forehead.

“I love you, Gon.”

* * *

 

Gon was wakened by a warm feeling radiating from his forehead.  He slowly opened his eyes to the sight of a familiar back.  That strong, but slender, back that he knew so well… _Killua._

Where were his words. The distance between them started growing

“Killu-“ Gon reached for his friend, only to catch the end of his over-sized shirt.

 _What am I doing…._ Suddenly, Gon wasn’t sure that he wanted Killua to see his face.

  

* * *

 

 

Gon had latched onto his shirt. _Shit._ Killua’s heart started pounding. He was so unguarded with Gon, he didn’t even sense him. _Was he awake…just now…did he hear what I said…shit... fuck._

“Killua…. Uh… Don’t you want the bed?” Gon’s voice was sleepy, and low. Killua liked the sound of it.

“Oh,uh- no its fine… you already look comfortable so.” _Okay, okay Gon didn’t hear._

“Hey Killua, “ Gon’s hold on Killua’s shirt began to tighten.

“Yeah?” Why was his heart still pounding?

“Do you want to sleep with me?” Just like that.

“Gon, don’t just say stuff so direct like that!” Killua’s face was completely red. He knew it too. 

“C’mon Killllllllluaaaaa,” When he said his name like that, the only thing Killua could do was obey.

* * *

 


End file.
